Royal Deceit
by Simply
Summary: -Repost- His mother, his father, his duty, his heart. Inuyasha must choose a path to follow and what might be right might not always be best. InuKag, IzaTai, MirSan.


Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money off of this.

A/N: As I promised, the new and hopefully improved Royal Deceit. I'd advise you to read all the re-written chapters as they are completely different from the last ones.

Prologue

Before Izayoi's marriage to Taishou she had been Princess of the Northern Empire. There had been a war going on at that time, and Izayoi's father was neutral, thus played a vital role in the war. He had been export goods to the empire's that needed them for a large fee. Of course none of the goods had been destroyed, none of his men had been harmed, for if something happen to anything of King Masamura it would be seen as an act of war, and he would side with the offenders enemy (For it was the Western and Eastern empire against the Southern empire, which was almost the same size as both empires at the time and an army 3 times there size).

The Western and Eastern did not want the scales to further tip in the Southern favor, and three against one in the Southern Kings mind was worst than two.

So the other empires dance according to the Northerns tune. If king Masamura commanded something of the other empires, it was to be done, quickly and without vocal questioning.

As the empires tip-toed around the North, Emperor Taishou of the Western empire, was scheming. It was said that the King Masamura had a daughter who was of age to marry, and if he married her he would have the support of the North, and the war would end at last. But what he had not counted on was Izayoi's unwillingness to get married.

After two months in the North, Taishou had already gotten the blessing for Izayoi's and his marriage. Masamura thought that though Taishou was a demon, he could take care of his daughter. Now normally the betrothed would get an answer from the lady, but this was a special case.

Izayoi didn't exactly like Taishou, but she had made the mistake of telling her father that Taishou was nothing but a charming gentleman around her. Thus Masamura had assumed that Izayoi liked Taishou. So Masamura had approved it, thinking that Izayoi would say yes anyways. Taishou was cunning, he had asked Masamura first, getting his approval and blessing, that he couldn't just take back, and Izayoi's opinion didn't matter.

In the end Izayoi had put up a fight, one with lots of yelling, begging, and whining, but there was nothing anyone but Taishou could do, and Izayoi was sure that the slick bastard wouldn't call off the marriage because she was throwing a fit.

After Izayoi and Taishou's marriage, she had been immediately moved to the Western empire. She was introduced to Taishou's son, Sesshomaru.

There were several words that came to Izayoi's mind when she heard the name 'Sesshomaru' and none of them were befitting of her status to say. Whenever she was around Sesshomaru she got bad vibes. Izayoi knew that Sesshomaru disliked her, but normally she wouldn't hold it against him, for he was raised to think that anyone who wasn't a purebred, wasn't anyone at all. But every since her pregnancy he had grown more colder, more indifferent to her.

When she had approached Taishou on the subject he had rudely dismissed her, saying that her pregnancy was making her more emotional and irrational, than usual. And Izayoi damned him to the vilest pits of hell.

She knew there was something wrong with Sesshomaru, and when she woke up startled from her sleep on the blanket in the rose garden, with him standing over her dagger in hand, it confirmed her fears. Izayoi's breath caught in her throat, this was it, he was going to kill her. Sesshomaru brought the knife down and Izayoi instinctively closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her slightly swollen belly, to protect the baby that grew there.

Izayoi felt the cold steel against her cheek.

"What does my father see in you? You can not even defend yourself, or the pup which lives inside of you" Sesshomaru's voice was hard and cold, this was the first time he had ever spoken to her without the prompting of his father.

"What do you have that my mother did not?" Sesshomaru questioned, "You are not even a demon, nor are you strong, or hold some powers, you are merely a human royal, you do not deserve to be with my father, but I won't kill you, because of the life that can not defend itself against me, you may thank my father for that, so consider yourself lucky, Izayoi".

Izayoi watched as Sesshomaru sheathed the cursed steel and turned on his heel and left.

Izayoi let out a ragged breath, and stood up carefully, her arms still wrapped around her baby bump, and she fled to her room and did not merge for sometime.

Taishou was always a charmer, even as a child the ladies could not resist cuddling and kissing him. He had never in his life had been denied anything. So when he met Izayoi, princess of the North, he immediately thought that she would fall for him. He had never been so wrong.

Izayoi had rejected him so venomously and harshly, it had hurt. It had also made Taishou angry, how dare that pathetic human bitch, reject him, if anything she should be happy that he had chosen her. But no.

After seeding Izayoi with his pup, she had done nothing but sit in the garden. Until one day, she started to cling to his side, as if she had finally fell for his charms. But Taishou knew better, Izayoi was a strong-willed and stubborn woman, and would not fall for him if the gods themselves had commanded it. So one day just as they were about to fall asleep, he questioned her.

"My wife, I have noticed that you are acting very odd, and so much unlike yourself, what is the matter?" Taishou asked, scooting close to Izayoi so that he was spooning her.

"I do not know what you are speaking of"Izayoi sighed as Taishou began to stroke her stretched belly.

"Out of all the times to act ignorant, Izayoi, you choose now" Taishou growled.

Izayoi separated herself from Taishou, and scooted to her side of the bed, curling herself in a ball then spoke in a small voice, as if not to anger the dog demon.

"I truly do not no what you are talking about".

"Then I will have to explain" Taishou sighed, "When you first arrived here your first priority was to avoid me like the plague, but now you are sticking to me like honey, something has caused a shift in your feelings, and I would like to know what".

"Your son" Izayoi said her voice breaking slightly.

"What did Sesshomaru do, Izayoi?" Taishou questioned. 'What did he do to frighten you so badly' he added on silently.

"Your son, has tried to kill me, and my unborn child, that is why I stay so close to you, for if he sees an opportunity to kill us, he will seize it" Izayoi said, tears sliding down her cheek.

"My wife, Sesshomaru will not harm you that I can promise" Taishou seethed, his eyes flashing with unconcealed anger.

"Taishou where are you going?" Izayoi asked, when her husband stood up from bed, and began to walk to the door.

"I have a pup that needs to be disciplined" Taishou replied over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

Out of all the abilities that Sesshomaru had, he held his ability to remain emotionless no matter what the situation in high regard. So he was rarely caught with an emotion on his face. But when his father slammed him into a wall, surprise was written all over his face.

"Hello father" Sesshomaru masked his surprise and greeted as if his father didn't have him pinned to a wall by his throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taishou asked, his voice cool and cold.

"Walking to my room" Sesshomaru answered smartly.

"Don't get smart with me pup, you and I both know that you don't have the required brain cells" Taishou said his lip curling upward into a snarl.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Sesshomaru replied, and inwardly grimaced when his father slammed him into the opposite wall.

"You must mean your mother, the bitch didn't even have the common sense to know when she was being replaced" Taishou growled, baring more lethal teeth.

Sesshomaru snarled and swiped his claws at his father, who danced back just in time.

"You mean like how your bitch, doesn't know her place, below even that mutt half-breed of hers" Sesshomaru jested, crouching down, readying to pounce on his father.

"She does know her place, and it's above you" Taishou laughed.

"She is not above me!" Sesshomaru growled and pounced on his father, claws and fangs bared.

Taishou moved aside, grabbing Sesshomaru by the tail, slamming him into the ground, then rammed his hand into Sesshomaru's shoulder, spearing him to the ground.

"Yes she is, and she is below me, and she knows that, and does not challenge my authority, you pup are the one who does not know there place, and YOU are the one who is challenging me!" Taishou snarled, twisting his fingers around in Sesshomaru's wound.

"Because you are the one, who is breeding below your stature, my mother would have gladly gave you more pups, pure-bred pups, yet you choose some human whore!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Submit" Taishou said, voice quite.

"Never" Sesshomaru said and spat in his fathers face.

"Submit now or I will kill you" Taishou tried.

"I will never submit to you" was Sesshomaru's answer.

Taishou flipped Sesshomaru over, pulling him by his hair so that his neck was bared, and his sat his claw there.

"Submit Sesshomaru" Taishou said his voice hard.

"I submit" Sesshomaru said, his voice, just above a mummer.

"Good, but an insolent pup should not go without punishment" Taishou said, and swiped his claws against Sesshomaru's back, Sesshomaru arched in pain, but said nothing.

"These marks will be with you for the rest of your life, as a reminder of what will happen when you challenge me, you will not harm or frighten Izayoi again, Sesshomaru" Taishou said standing.

"Yes, father" Sesshomaru replied standing also, bowed to his father and turned on his heel to leave.

"Sesshomaru, wait, I said those things about your mother in anger, I am sorry" Taishou apologized.

"Sorry because you said them, or because you believe them to be true?" Sesshomaru asked, his back still turned.

Taishou said nothing to that, but continued as if Sesshomaru never said a word.

"But as my son, and brother to the pup, I thought that you would protect him and his mother, not try and off them yourself, and as my general I excepted you to know that there are more thing you should be worried about and not such trivial things as who I am bedding".

"I apologize to you father, for questioning your intentions and challenging your authority" Sesshomaru said.

"Consider it forgiven" Taishou said as he walked away, leaving Sesshomaru in the hallway clutching his bleeding shoulder.

By the birth of the newest member of the royal family, the imperial army of the South had been stamped out and a peace treaty with their emperor had been signed, and all within the palace had been calm, and that itself had made Taishou anxious, something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in his raging blood.

Taishou looked down on his sons face, staring at the wisps of silver hair and those ears that stood proudly on his head, twitching, and declaring to the world that he was hanyou. Taishou had finally decided on a name.

His name would be Inuyasha.

A name that all of Japan would know.

And tremble at the mere mention of it.

End

A/N: And cut! Beautiful darlings just beautiful, much better and longer than the old prologue, if I do say so myself. So all thats left to do is review and wait for the next chapter. So REVIEW! .

XOXO,

Simply

P.S. I have no computer so please be patient with the updates, I will be getting my laptop fixed in late November. As of now I have written this chapter & chapter one. & School has started and I am involved in Golf, Tennis, & French Club, so I basically have no time, so bare with me. If you see any errors or anything that doesn't sound right TELL ME! Thanx.


End file.
